


A Christmas Crew

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: Geoff comes home to find the crew preparing for Christmas in the penthouse. It's a little chaotic, but he thinks that maybe, if they work together, just maybe they can pull it off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody! This was just a little piece I had running in my head for a few days, it's not long, it's not drafted, and it's really fluffy, but I really wanted to write a piece about Christmas with the Crew. I hope you guys really like it, have a restful and safe holiday season. (Also, I'm sorry for not including Ray, but I think you'll like the role that Jeremy plays.)

“Get your foot offa my knob!” Gavin squawked.  
“Get your fuckin' dick away from my foot!” Michael bellowed.  
“I haven’t finished tightening the screw yet!”  
“And if I move, the fucking tree will fall over!”  
At that moment, the door slammed open to reveal Geoff holding a bag of gaceries and a six-pack of beer. When he saw Gavin and Michael wrapped around an impossibly crooked tree, he screamed, “What the hell is going on?!”  
What followed was a clamor of activity from most of the other crew members. Gavin and Michael started swearing about the tree simultaneously. Jack entered the living room wearing oven mitts talking about eggs, and Jeremy came out of his room with a stack of boxes tangled in ribbons, declaring, “Hey, guys, Santa Clause is here!” Everyone froze when they saw Geoff’s signature look, the start-talking-or-somebody-dies look.  
Jack was the one who finally broke the silence. “Geoff,” she said carefully, “We thought since we’re all staying in the penthouse this year, that we could do Christmas together.”  
The door shut with a resounding click, and Gavin and Jeremy flinched. There was a long pause as Geoff throught about the Gents and the Lads spending Christmas in the penthouse. Finally, he hung his head, dropped his shoulders, and muttered, “Aw, what the hell.”  
“Hooray!” Gavin cheered from his spot on the floor.  
“Dude, chill, okay?” Michael hissed.  
“Hooray,” Gavin whispered loudly.  
Geoff placed his groceries on the table behind the couch and approached the tree, which was leaned up against Michael’s shoulder, keeling towards the far wall. Gavin was up under it like a mechanic under the car. Geoff exchanged a look with Jack, dismissing her from the room. Jack disappeared back into the kitchen calling for Ryan. Geoff twirled his mustache for a moment before he asked, “All right, what the hell did you do?”

~

Forty-two frustrating and loud minutes later, the tree was semi-straight and standing upright on its own. Gavin, Michael, and Geoff all stood around panting, swearing, and exhausted of curse words.  
“Where did you find this thin anyway?” Geoff asked, hands on his hips.  
Michael shrugged. “Ask the British idiot. Noon-thirty today, he comes in with this fuckin’ piece of shit rambling about stockings and chocolate frogs or some shit.”  
“Sugar mice!” Gavin whined before sighing in exasperation. “Look, it was sitting out on the corner when I got back. There was a little cardboard sign on it that said, ‘lonely tree needs good home with big family,’ and I thought, ‘Well, that’s what we are,’ innit?”  
Geoff regarded Gavin with something that resembled respect. “So this whole thing was your idea?” Gavin shrugged, and Geoff patted him lightly on the back before hollering, “All right, who’s got ornaments?”

~

The truth was none of them had any ornaments. None of them had ever stayed in one place long enough to warrant such a commodity. But, if they were really honest with themselves, the tree didn’t look half bad. They had all gathered up spare weapons and ammo that they didn’t really use. Michael had a twin set of revolvers, Gavin had a custom-made rifle with gold plating that he didn’t want to damage, Jack and Geoff a few dud grenades and spent shell casings, and Ryan a frightening variety of knives and blades that dangled and reflected the flickering lights that Jeremy had found in a dumpster behind the building. It wasn’t a traditional tree by any means, but goddamn if it didn’t look like a tree decorated by the Crew.  
While Jeremy was putting poorly wrapped but charming presents at the bottom of the tree, Michael started sniffing. An irresistible smell was drifting from the kitchen area. “Mmm, daaamn, something smells good!”  
Gavin sniffed and added, “Yeah, what is that, it’s like… it’s like…”  
“Like Christmas!” Jack said, as she walked in the room with Ryan following close behind. Jack was holding a tray with six steaming mugs, and Ryan had a plate of cookies in each hand. “We thought that since you worked so hard to get the tree put up and looking nice, you deserved a treat. So we’ve got hot chocolate with marshmallows, candy canes, and some gingersnaps and snicker doodles fresh out of the oven! Be careful, they’re still hot.”  
There were “ooh’s” and “aah’s” from the others, and Michael and Gavin exclaimed in unison. While Jack and Ryan put the goodies on the coffee table, Michael asked, “So let me guess- while you slaved away over the cookie dough, Ryan did all the hard work boiling the water with a flare gun, right?”  
Jack shook her head. “Actually, Ryan did most of the work on the cookies. I just balled up the dough and put it in the oven.”  
Geoff looked at Ryan with wide eyes. “I didn’t know you could bake, buddy!”  
Ryan shrugged and stood up, casting a shadow across the table. “It isn’t hard. A lot like making bombs, just measure and stir.”  
As Ryan took a seat in his usual spot by the window, Geoff stared ahead for a few seconds before murmuring, “That… you know, that explains a lot actually.”  
Gavin, who already had two gingersnaps in his mouth and a snicker doodle in his hand, froze and cried around a mouthful of cookie, “Eh ookies ah ohs?!”  
Michael rolled his eyes dramatically and took Gavin’s snicker doodle. “No, Gavin, the cookies are NOT bombs.”  
“Oh!” Geoff exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “We forgot something for the tree!”  
“What?” Jeremy asked.  
“A star! To go on top of the tree. Ryan, do you-”  
Without a word, Ryan produced a ninja throwing star as if by magic and handed it to Geoff. With a smile, Geoff turned to Jeremy and asked, “L’il J, will you do the honors?”  
Jeremy froze up for a second. “Really? I mean… You want me to…?”  
“Go for it!”  
Bouncing with excitement, Jeremy leapt to his feet and took the star between two fingers, before approaching the tree reverently. He reached up to place the star- just a couple inches short. When Geoff got up to help, Jeremy shook his head. “Nah, nah, I got this.” With a little butt wiggle, Jeremy jumped, and placed the start perfectly on the uppermost bought. Everyone cheered, and Gavin and Michael toasted each other, clinking their mugs together.  
Geoff looked around at his crew, all together, all alive at the end of another dangerous year. He sighed with content. “Ho ho ho, motherfucker.”  
Gavin chimed in with, “And God bless us, every one!”  
“Gavin,” Michael sighed, “Just… just shut the fuck up.”  
fin


End file.
